


Markbum Fic Fest

by markbumficfest



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markbumficfest/pseuds/markbumficfest





	Markbum Fic Fest

Markbum fic fest is a fanfiction exchange dedicated to GOT7's oldest hyungs - Mark and Jaebum. We want to create a place where people could enjoy the dynamics of the pair, and contribute to the (still) small amount of Markbum fics and fanart out there. So if you feel like this fic fest is for you - welcome on board!

How is this going to work?

Even though with a small twist, it's pretty simple! A fanfiction exchange is where a participant is assigned to write a fanfic for another participant based on their preferences, just that this time we're going to try to match you up with a fanartists who will try their best to put your words into drawings.

NOTE: that is, if we manage to get enough fanartists participating. If not, it will be carried out as a regular fic exchange.

 

If you're willing to participate, read the rules and fill out this form: [registration form](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1nFyvCmFUCG75cHXMuy2k809mopqTj4bEWf5RtsHLvUY). All the works will later be posted here, under this collection


End file.
